


"Angel"

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Writing Exercise, realtionship through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: "the first time Crowley calls Aziraphale ‘Angel’ it was almost like a slur, as if to remind each other of what he really was. but over time it became more of a pet name, and Crowley found himself saying things like, “dinner at the Ritz tonight, Angel?’, or ‘there’s a spot on your collar, Angel, just let me get it’ and found that the smile that blossomed on the other’s face each time sweeter and sweeter."I took this prompt as a writing exercise and made it extremely short and as efficient as possible. It was... interesting to write.





	"Angel"

« Well, thank you for reminding me of what you think of me, angel. »  
  
« Were you going to say ineffable, angel ? »  
  
« Oh, yeah, your lot would know about pardon, angel. »  
  
« I’m sure you’ve got lots of good deeds to take care of, angel. »  
  
« What was that about oysters, angel ? »  
  
« Angel ! Long time no see. »  
  
« Good luck in Edimbourgh, angel. »  
  
« Don’t mention it, angel. »

« See you tomorrow, angel .»  
  
« Hey, we haven’t seen that play yet, angel, have we ? »  
  
« The Ritz, angel ? Tonight? »  
  
« Good morning, angel. »

« Angel. »


End file.
